Selfish
by Kyukitty
Summary: [one sided? daikeru] Takeru reflects on his choice to protect Daisuke. Since I got such nice reviews, I put up a Davis POV chapter! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hikari told me one time, that if I were ever to leave her, that she would go straight to Daisuke and take him up on his offer.

She knows.

She knows I love him.

She knows how selfish my love is, too.

I don't think I'd be able to stand it if Daisuke and Hikari got together.

He doesn't know her.

Hikari, the child of light. She use to put everyone else before her. She use to care about everyone else so much, that she'd die for someone she didn't even know, if only to keep him alive for one more day.

That was a long time ago, though. The Hikari now doesn't even think twice about other people's feelings.

I can't let Daisuke be with someone like her. I wouldn't be able to stand it.

I know I have no chance with Daisuke. I've accepted that already.

"Takeru, are you ok?" Hikari asked, tugging onto my arm. I faked a smile down at her, and told her I was fine.

She knows I don't think of her that way. Our relationship is all fake. But I keep the show on, to protect Daisuke, really.

Some how I feel so dirty when I'm with Hikari. As if I'm stealing Daisuke's happiness. And I probably am. He would do anything to be with Hikari. I would do anything to stop him from it.

I know… I'm selfish.

_A/N: Errm... XD review? x3_


	2. Chapter 2

It sickens me how Hikari clings to him like that, and how Takeru just smiles down at her.

What's that? I should be happy for them? Well, yeah, I probably should be. But I just can't help but be a little -ok, a lot- envious. I mean, just look at them now for instance!

All us younger Digidestants are here at the mall, although just currently talking in the food court. Well, Iori Yolie, Ken and I are talking. Hikari and Takeru are locking lips. (quite loudly, I might add.)

Damn… he looks so beautiful right now.

Alright, you caught me. Hand in the cookie jar.

I, Daisuke Motymoiya am head over heals for Takeru Takashi. Sad, right? Well I know I have no chance with him. I just don't want him to be with her.

Ok, that may sound utterly selfish, and… well… it is.

It's true, I had a huge crush on her when we were little.

But I slowly grew out of it, you know? I guess I just kept the act up, because, well, it was the one consistency in everyone at school's life. Daisuke flirting with Hikari every morning, Hikari turning down Daisuke every lunch period, Daisuke laughing it off, and trying again before the end of school.

I'm not even sure anyone would believe me if I told them.

Honestly, I'd be scared out of my wits if Hikari ever took me up on my offer. I just think of her more as a sister now. I know, cliché, the carbon-copy Taichi Kamiya thinks of Kari Kamiya as a sister. Big whoop.

Anyways, what was I talking about before? Oh, right. Selfishness.

I guess seeing the "match made in heaven" as everyone calls it, just makes it even more sickening. I'd be ok if it were any other way! I could even stand if Yolie went on for hours on what a cute couple they were. But, seriously, saying things like "Wow, Takeru and Hikari are perfect for each other! I can't even fathom either one of them being with anybody else!" it just makes my heart feel like, uhm, well I don't have a good poetic analogy at the moment, but I'll tell you if I think of one later.

"Oh just get a room…" I mutter as Hikari lets out a high-pitched squeal of joy, as I assume Takeru squeezed a particular back part of her body.. Yolie rolls her eyes.

"Geeze Daisuke! Would you just get over your crush on Hikari already? Takeru has her, you lost!" She babbles, rolling her eyes more. I feel that feeling in the pit of my stomach that for once has nothing to do with food. If only she knew.

"Yolie, you don't need to be so harsh." Takeru said, frowning.

"No, she's right." I said suddenly, surprising even me. There's a moment of silence as everyone stares at me, awaiting an explanation.

"I should be happy for you two!" I say, plastering one of my fake, big, goofy grins on my face. (not they all aren't fake. … am I still making sense?)

"See? Was that so hard?" Yolie huffs out. It's now my turn to roll my eyes.

"Hey, Davis, can I talk to you?" Hikari asks, suddenly. Takeru looks nervously up at her.

"Don't worry, I just want to talk!" She defends.

"I'm never gonna cheat on you." She kisses him on the cheek and whispers, although I still hear it.

We walked away from the group, my head hanging low.

"I'm not blind." She states simply. I look up at her confused.

"And… well, I just wanted to warn you." She continues. I continue to look at her blankly.

"Takeru's a homophobe. I'm sorry." I look shocked at her. How could she even know about how I feel?! As though reading my mind, she says

"I first noticed one the second day of school, actually, I think it was just before we went to the digiworld. I knew you had stopped thinking of me in that way. Your eyes revile a lot more than I think you think they do." She stops, as she smiles.

"You…" I start to say, but she cuts me off, or maybe I trailed off, I was too shocked to really remember right.

"I then noticed the eyes you use to look at me with, then went to Takeru." She says with a frown now.

"I like Takeru." She simply says, before continuing.

"And I'm only telling this to you as a friend. Don't say anything to Takeru that might screw up your friendship permanently." She says, a tone of warning in her voice.

"Yeah. I won't. thanks." I say, as I feel tears burning behind my eyes. Damn it… tears… I can't start crying!

She hugs me, and somehow, I'm able to stop from having an emotional breakdown in the middle of the mall.

"Let's go back to the others, ok?" She asks, already leading me back to the table.

I through on another fake grin as we get closer.

"Hey Guys, sorry about that!" Hikari laughs, and sits down to kiss Takeru again. My heart feels like a million daggers are being thrown at it. Poisonous daggers.

I should try to be happy for them, knowing now that there's no chance it could have worked between Takeru and I anyways, but I can't.

I know… I'm selfish.

_A/N …wow. I write Hikari as a complete (Children who are unaccustomed to swearing, cover your ears now.) Bitch. (ok, it's all clear) but poor DAISUKE!!! -sobs-_


End file.
